Twilight Heart
by Surviving Sheika
Summary: Two sides of the same coin, one cannot exist without the other" but what will happen when the two sides merge? Will it end in happiness or tragedy? A Mink valentine. Rated to be safe!


**Hi! Okay I know i haven't written any LoZ things in a while. Sorry! I've been busy with my other story. But i've got a good, epic on the horizon! Okay but since today is Valentines Day (or Singles Awareness Day) I wanted to upload some scenes. This was my first one. Its a Mink (Midna + Link) and it follows the valentines phrase "I'll Give You My Last Heart For Yours". I don't want to spoil things though. If yu aren't a Mink fan then try checking out my other scenes! Reviews are appreciated but no flames please! All characters are (c) Nintendo!**

She tapped her long fingers on the table nervously. He told her to meet him at four in the afternoon. It was about three-thirty. She hated having to wait. She had already done everything she could think of. His gift, small but thoughtful, was sitting on the table by the door, fully wrapped. She was staying in a small house close to Faron Woods. She had already spent an hour waiting and her patience was almost gone. She could feel the muscles in her back contracting. She squirmed in her chair and finally stood up. She walked to the small room that held her shower, her footsteps making a gentle _pat-pat_ sound on the wood floors. Along the way she slipped out of her dress, the cloth sliding off her skin and crumbling onto the floor. She released her hair from its ponytail and it fell loose around her shoulders. It swung gently as she moved; sliding over her cool, bare skin.

Under the hot water of the shower she finally began to relax. The water calmed her muscles and she sighed happily. She let the water flow over her hair, darkening it to a deep cherry red. Slowly the hot water began to run out; she sighed again and slid open the door. The steam surrounded her and seemed to cling to her and she wrapped herself in a thick, black towel. She carefully lifted her hair into a tall, simple but elegant ponytail at the back of her head. She retrieved her dress from the floor and slipped it back over her head. It was teal, made of very silky fabric, and fell to nearly her knees. A pre-made slit rose from the hem to the middle of her thigh. Black lace lined a sweetheart neckline and the straps were thick strips of lace. She admired herself in the mirror; the teal contrasted the black and white patterns of her skin nicely. She quickly touched up her make up and then grabbed his gift and headed out the door.

He checked the fire; it was still going strong in his fireplace. He peeked inside the gift-wrapped box once more. His gift for her looked perfect. He knew it was almost time. Even thought it was the middle of winter outside, he wore only a green short sleeved tunic and white ankle-length leggings. His feet were bare and his sandy blonde hair was washed but gently rustled. It was almost. . .

. . . time. Her dark cloak was wrapped around her, protecting her from the chilly wind. She made her way through the woods and finally arrived at his house. Her heart was pounding in her chest. All around his house was an aura of love. The weather seemed to get warmed, the wind stopped, it was brighter and once she stepped into the aura, her heart slowed and a smile grew on her face. She silently shed her cloak and climbed up the ladder and into his house.

He heard the door open behind him. He turned slowly. He smiled at her. She smiled back. _Hylian Goddesses,_ he thought, _she looks beautiful._ He took a step towards her. She set her gift down and took one towards him. He rushed forward and she did the same, leaping up into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her hands onto the soft, pink skin of his cheeks. He took her small delicate face in his hands and held it there for a moment, just inches from his. Then she pulled him towards her and kissed him with all the passion and love from her heart. She kissed him for everything that she was worth; he kissed her back. They kissed as though they had been separated for months or years, not hours. Soon their faces were flushed from the effort and they reluctantly pulled part, they were breathing heavily; their faces barely an inch apart. She breathed in his scent, the heavy woodland smells. He in turn regarded her sweet, exotic scent as if it were his favorite thing in the world. Slowly she began to pull up on the hems of his tunic. Once she pulled it up past his waist she tightly gripped his bare skin with her legs and released her arms from around his shoulders. Carefully she lifted the tunic off, revealing his beautifully sculpted chest. She ran her hands over the muscles and he sighed happily. She smiled alluringly down at him. He smiled back up at her.

After that everything happened in a blur. She remembered being in his arms, enjoying the touch of her skin on his. . .

The feel of her hair, the touch of her lips on his . . .

His scent . . .

Her touch . . .

Their heartbeats, once so frantic and excited, slowly joined into one steady rhythm for the both of them.

Then she was waking up, she had her head resting against the cool skin of his chest, her bright orange hair was spread out behind her, he was twirling a lock of it aimlessly. She looked up at him with bright, curious red eyes.

He understood and whispered in her ear, "It is. Would you like to?"

She nodded eagerly. She gently lifted herself off of him and retrieved her gift from the table by the door.

He admired her body in the shaft of moonlight that fell in from his skylight. She turned to him, standing in the very center of the pool, holding a small, hand wrapped box. For a moment, he did not see the box, but only the glowing form of one very special angel.

He walked over to her, ever so slowly, enjoying the moment. He picked up his box from a small table by the fireplace, whose fire had long since been extinguished.

Inside his box lay a handcrafted Twilight Heart, or so he called it. In the very center was a small teal heart, surrounding it in the shape of a larger heart was black crystal. Surrounding that was a strip of white crystal, perhaps an inch thick.

Inside hers lay the Heart of the Triforce; she had received help in making it but most of it had been done alone. In the center was a small blue heart, the exact color of his eyes. Surrounding that was golden crystal, the color of his Triforce. Then around the edge, was a strip of green crystal, the color of his Hero's Tunic.

"I'll give you my heart," she whispered. . .

"If you give me yours," he finished.

And under the light of the moon, their lips came together once more, and silently, their hearts merged into one.


End file.
